Gin and Rangiku have 'No Air'
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: This is my first one-shot and sonfic. Yea... Well this is about Gin and Rangiku, No duh, title! Well...just R&R and no I don't own Bleach...or the song...very fluffy.


Well this is going to be a combo! My first one-shot and song-fic mix! Dang! Well enjoy!

* * *

Gin and Rangiku have 'No Air'. 

It was a quiet, peaceful night in the Soul Society.

Yep. Peaceful. Everyone's asleep. It's very quiet 'cause there's no wind.

But out of all the sleeping people, one was awake.

Rangiku Matsumoto.

This was the day Aizen, Gin, and Tosen left.

She was thinking about him.

She also heard of this song of the real world when Ichigo brought a radio to listen when he was visiting.

It made her think about Gin, about _them._

Off somewhere, far away from the Soul Society, Gin was doing the same thing, thinking about Rangiku. He too heard that song today. He went to the real world. It also made him think about them.

Back to Matsumoto, she couldn't take it no more! She was in her room and nobody was around. She started singing the song.

(Rangiku) Tell me how I'm suppose to breath with no air (air)

Oooh…

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohhh

Off in the distance, like magic, Gin picked off where Rangiku left off.

**(Gin) I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand****  
**

Rangiku was now walking in the halls of the 10th division.

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  


Gin was walking out of his room and out of the building they he was in.

_**(Both)**__**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**__**  
**_  
Rangiku was on the roof and Gin was walking outside.

_(Chorus)__No air, air_

Ohhh…  


_No air, air  
_

**Noooo**

_No air, air_

Ohhh…  


_No air, air_

He ran. Ran fast. Heading towards the Soul Society.

  
**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real****  
**  
She was walking in the Soul Society. Nobody knew she was out.

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

Gin, still flash-steeping to the Soul Society. Rangiku was in a field used to relax.

_**So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
**_

She was standing there silently stopping when she feels his reitsu.

  
_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air**_

They both stood there looking at each other for a moment. Then Matsumoto ran to Gin. She hugged him, he hugged her back, but then she started punching his chest and crying. (By now they're not singing but the music is playing in the background.)

_**Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
**_

_No air, air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
_

**Uhh Uhh Uhh**

_It's no air, no air  
_Uhh Uhh Uhh

They where standing there hugging for a while until Gin took his hand to Rangiku's chin up so she can see his face.

_It's no air, air  
_**Heyyy…**

Ooooo…

**No aiiiir**

Oooo…_  
_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

They were still looking in each others' eyes as if stuck in time.

_**  
**__No air, air_

_No air, air  
No air, air_

_No air, air_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
**_

Got me out here in the water so deep

She was leaning in closer.

**Tell me how you gonna be without me  
**

He too was going closer.

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  


Their faces got close to each other.

_**It's no air, no air**_

They kissed, paternally, like if they have 'No Air'.

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

And slowly the wind was coming back.

* * *

I know it's fluffy. Very fluffy. It's like a bunny rabbit! Was it good? Please review since you already read... 

Song: 'NoAir' By: Jordon Sparks Ft. Chris Brown


End file.
